1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converting apparatus configured to convert direct current power into alternating current power or convert alternating current power into direct current power.
2. Discussion of the Background
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-4170, a conventional waterproof structure of a cable inlet portion includes a grommet entirely formed of rubber and fitted into a through hole on a wall of a structure. A cable passes through the grommet.